Thaal Sinestro (Prime Earth)
With this new power in his hands Sinestro decided that instead of digging up the past he would instead strive to build for the future. Eventually he was contacted by Abin Sur, another wielder of the green ring. Abin revealed to Sinestro that the ring was worn by all members of the Green Lantern Corps, a intergalactic police force tasked with ridding evil from the universe. Abin brought Sinestro to Oa, the home world of the Green Lantern Corps, to meet the Guardians of the Universe. The Guardians were the creators and leaders of the GLC, and they demanded Sinestro swear the Green Lantern Oath before being accepted into the Corps. Sinestro conceded and was inducted into the Corps, officially becoming a Green Lantern. He was tasked with keeping Sector 1417, which Korugar was situated in, safe from threats. Sinestro soon became the greatest of the Green Lanterns, often fighting alongside his partner and friend Abin Sur. One day Abin took Sinestro to see his home planet, Ungara, where he met Abin's family. Sinestro soon became infatuated with Abin's sister Arin, and the pair quickly fell deeply in love. Eventually Arin and Sinestro wed, and Sinestro moved back to his home planet with his new bride. While on his home planet he realized that if he stretched his willpower to the limit he could make his world a paradise, an example of what a Green Lantern could really do. He began monitoring communications, populations and heartbeats so that nothing on his home planet would happen without his knowledge. He also created robots out of his willpower to patrol the bustling city of Korugar. Within a few years Sinestro controlled the whole planet, and was eventually named dictator for life. Sinestro soon had a baby daughter with Arin which they named Soranik. However after threats to the baby were made by disgruntled civilians, Arin gave the baby up for adoption. Sinestro began passing his teachings and philosophies to the new recruits of the Lantern Corps. Arin would begin to resent her husband for what he was doing to his people. Eventually Abin Sur died on a mission and his replacement from Earth named Hal Jordan became Sinestro's new partner. In the same way he did with Abin, Sinestro found a quick friend in Jordan. When Sinestro brought Jordan to his home world, the new Lantern was appalled by what Sinestro was doing to his people. With the arrival of a new Lantern on their side, the people of Korugar became restless and began rebelling against their overlord. Sinestro was stricken by grief when Arin was killed by a child suicide bomber after his head. Hal Jordan soon reported Sinestro's misconduct to the Guardians of the Universe, causing Sinestro to be stripped of his ring and banished to the Anti-Matter Universe. Other Green Lanterns who believed in Sinestro followed him into the Anti-Matter Universe. Sinestro made a pact with the Weaponers of Qward, who supplied him with a new ring. This ring would channel the yellow light of fear, making Sinestro the first Yellow Lantern. His followers in the Green Lantern Corps would also wield these rings as they became the first members of the Sinestro Corps, wielders of the yellow light. Green Lantern Returning to Korugar after the Guardians decide to leave him with the ring, Sinestro learns that his Corps have reverted to their brutal methods, terrorising and slaughtering the people of Korugar rather than ruling it. Sinestro creates a new Green Lantern ring for Hal Jordan, albeit one that he can shut off at will, so that Jordan can help him retake control of the Sinestro Corps, who now want him dead in the belief that his killer will become the new Sinestro Corps leader. After turning various Korugarian prisoners into a temporary Green Lantern Corps using short-lived duplicates of Sinestro's ring, Sinestro and Hal are able to hold off the Sinestro Corps long enough to drain the power away from the Central Power Battery of the Sinestro Corps, de-powering all of the Corps members on Korugar, although those more distant from the battery will still have access to their own power supplies. Later, all Lanterns' rings register that the Sinestro Corps have disbanded with 98% of all known Corpsmen dead or incarcerated, requiring Arkillo, who was cut off from the other Corps in the Orrery with the New Guardians during this attack, to use a new, independent power battery forged by the Weaponer from the fear of the Korugarians. It has since been revealed that the Guardians were responsible for Sinestro acquiring a Green Lantern ring in an attempt to undermine the Sinestro Corps as part of their future plans to destroy all seven Corps. During the conclusion of the "Wrath of the First Lantern" storyline, Sinestro once again becomes a member of the Sinestro Corps after the destruction of Korugar at the hands of Volthoom, and after bonding with Parallax, he reactivates the yellow rings and releases all the Sinestro Corps members who were incarcerated on Oa. Afterwards, he killed every one of the Guardians of the Universe but Sayd and Ganthet, exiling them from Oa instead, and left all of the corps' behind, nothing involving them having any meaning to him any longer with Korugar destroyed. Forever Evil Sinestro is revealed to be among the villains split on the idea of how to handle Earth. He is said to have a good relationship with Black Adam. He returns to Earth due to the powerful use of a Qwardian Power Ring by Batman against Power Ring. He later tells Batman that he left himself vulnerable by resisting the bond with the ring, and destroyed Power Ring. Sinestro also mentioned that Batman would make a fine Sinestro Corpsman, vaguely hinting at Batman's experience with the yellow ring of fear in the past. Return to Prominence Searching for Remnants Sinestro would seek to isolate himself from his past as leader of his own corps. The years of fighting both as and against the Green Lanterns, the Guardians of the Universe and their Third Army coupled with the destruction of Korugar at the hands of First Lantern having taken a heavy toll. The weary cosmic veteran left himself powerless and vulnerable, even with his ring at his side, to the predatory environs of the forgotten space he'd exiled himself too. He is soon approached by the veritably insane Lyssa Drak; lorespeaker of his former corps whom etched the teachings and predictions of the Book of Parallax into her very body after it was destroyed. Though preferring to remain in his self-imposed banishment, his ring automatically charges itself upon news that the Korugarians still live. A few of those who hated his rule having escaped some time prior to their world's destruction, an individual few who are still haunted and persecuted to this day by the former Tyrants actions. Having ascertained this new knowledge from the fanatical acolyte, Sinestro set out to confront his former corps in order to regain control of his empire. A mining outpost on the fringes of the galaxy was jettisoning some of his people as a sacrifice to the Pale Vicars, people whom he'd rescued and taken to the last known outpost of surviving Sinestro Corpsmen. While acting in a more diplomatic character than when last contact with his Corps, violence would ensue as the former leader encountered his replacement; Arkillo. Especially when the later revealed he'd trapped and bound his daughter Soranik, revealing to have been tormenting her for days on end. After a lengthily between his protege and his selection of soldiers. Sinestrol managed to subdue the errant regent and privately went to meet some of the new blood, that being Dez Trevius and Rigen Kale. Seeing potential within the two, he would use them to lead a korugarian search party with himself at the helm. Sensing a fellow tactician within Dez, Sinestro's coarse of conduct would serve a multi pronged purpose; that being finding the missing Korugarians or leads to their whereabouts, punishing those who would profit off of their abuse and suffering as well as weeding out any dissenter's and potential traitors within the ranks of his peace keeping sect. Threat of the Pailing While out on patrol for more of his lost people, The Sinestro Corps stopped at a slaver planet where many of Sinestro and Soranik's people were about to be sold off to the highest bidder. Naturally when the corps leader approached his would be refugee's they were hesitant to accept rescue at the hands of another slave driver. Soranik eventually managed to quell their fears as the other fear lantern's finished massacring both the rich & entitles along with their hired help. Celebrations would be cut short however, as the Sinestro Corps were beset by The Pailing seconds later. Godhead The Sinestro Corps is attacked by the New gods and it's founder declares war on them in retaliation. | Powers = * * : Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. | Abilities = * : According to Ion, the living embodiment of willpower, Sinestro has the single most indomitable will in all of creation. * * * * ** | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Ultraviolet Power Battery * Green Lantern Power Battery * Qwardian Power Battery * Indigo Tribe Staff | Transportation = | Weapons = * Ultraviolet Power Ring: The Ultraviolet Power Ring awards Sinestro a lot of the powers afforded by a majority of power rings, however the abilities of the Ultraviolet ring are a lot more powerful. The ring itself is invisible and appears as the sigil of Umbrax on Sinestro's ring finger. The light also doesn't change Sinestro's clothes like many rings do. ** : The ultraviolet ring allows Sinestro to read the emotions of a person's mind. He is able to picture what causes these emotions and how they can be used against whomever he is facing. ** : In a nature similar to many other lantern rings, Sinestro's ring is able to make hard-light constructs. In tandem with the empathy the ring provides, Sinestro is able to create constructs out of the darkest thoughts of a person's mind. *** : Sinestro is able to create force fields to repel incoming damage. These force fields can take many shapes, such as an energy bubble or a road barricade. Sinestro's force fields were durable enough to stop the Flash's racer in its tracks, which could travel at speeds greater then light. ** : Using his ring Sinestro is able to project potent blasts of ultraviolet energy. During his fight with Cyborg and Green Lantern, Sinestro fired an energy blast that was able to overpower the combined blasts of the two heroes with ease. ** : Sinestro is able to levitate and full on fly while wielding the ring. He does this by creating a coating of invisible lighting around himself that he moves to make himself move. ** : Sinestro is able to control the actions of everyone who is infected by the Ultraviolet light. There appears to be no limit to the amount of people he can control as he was once able to control the entire population of multiple planets including Earth with ease. ** : In a way similar to a majority of lantern rings, the ultraviolet power ring translates every known language in the universe. The translation allows Sinestro to understand everybody and everybody to understand Sinestro. * Green Lantern Ring * Qwardian Power Ring * Indigo Power Ring Oath "By shield of day, and shield of night, we feed and grow, beyond all sight, your darkest self shall be our knight, wield the sword of unseen light!" | Notes = }} Category:Injustice League members Category:Ultraviolet Lantern Corps Members Category:Dictators Category:Parallax Hosts Category:Terrorists